subterfugefandomcom-20200216-history
Specialists
The official specialist descriptions can be found here. Specialists can be hired every 18 hours starting at hour 4 from the start of the game. The specialists presented for hire are mostly random but will consist of 1 Offensive, 1 Defensive, and 1 Other specialist. The selection process as outlined by the dev: Here's the process from the devs: * Each specialist is classified as attack, defense, or other * We take 3 copies of all attack specialists and put them in a "deck" and "shuffle" it * We similarly create defense and other decks * Each round we draw one specialist from each deck and present it to the player * The player selected specialist depletes the pool of specialists in the deck for the next pick, making duplicates less likelyreference needed Some more information available over at the Strategy page. Specialist Types * Offensive: Tends to be best used when attacking in combat * Defensive: Tends to be best used when defending * Other: Grants other attributes such as speed or power * Promoted: Cannot be hired directly, must be promoted from other specialists Effect Types * Local effect: Takes place only at the site of the sub, outpost or specialist * Ranged effect: Takes place within a designated range of the sub, outpost or specialist * Global effect: Takes place everywhere on the map and is cumulatively stacked with like effects Glossary * Attack: Non-defensive or sub to sub combat * Amount: Number of specialists awarded when hired * Combat priority: The order in which specialists abilities trigger when multiple specialists are present. Specialist with identical combat priority act simultaneously * Production cycle: The interval at which new drillers are produced by a factory * Promotes to: Type of specialist an existing specialist can be upgraded to * Promotes from: Type of specialist an existing specialist was promoted from * Range: The range which an effect or ability is effective * Victorious Combat: Any combat which your sub or specialist(s) survive Specialists Queen * Local effect: Adds 20 to her outpost's maximum shield charge. * Global effect: If you hypnotize an enemy's Queen the new Queen becomes a Princess. * Special Ability: Queens hire specialists (+1 Specialist every 18 hours) Offensive Specialists Assassin * Local effect: Destroys all enemy specialists in combat including the Queen * Amount: 2 * Combat priority: 6 Infiltrator * Local effect: -20 shield charge from defending outpost * Combat priority: 4 Lieutenant * Local effect: -5 enemy drillers in combat * Local effect: 150% speed * Combat priority: 7 * Promotes to: General Pirate * Local effect: Can target enemy subs in addition to bases * Local effect: 200% speed when attacking enemy subs * Local effect: 400% speed when returning to friendly outposts after victorious sub-to-sub combat Thief * Local effect: When attacking, steals 15% of enemy's drillers (rounded up) * Combat priority: 4 Defensive Specialists Double Agent * Local effect: In sub to sub combat all drillers on both sides are destroyed * Local effect: Ownership of all specialists aboard are swapped and combat ends * Combat priority: 5 Inspector * Local effect: Fully charges shields when arriving at your outposts * Local effect: Fully charges shields after combat at your outposts * Promotes to: Security Chief Martyr * Ranged effect: All subs, outposts and specialists are destroyed * Explosion Range: 20% of an outposts’ standard sonar range * Combat priority: 1 Revered Elder * Local effect: Specialists do not participate in combat, unless subs on both sides carry a Revered Elder * Combat priority: 2 Saboteur * Local effect: Redirects surviving enemy sub to its owner's nearest outpost. This sub cannot change course * Amount: 2 * Combat priority: 3 Sentry * Ranged effect: -5% (rounded up) to the largest enemy sub in range every 2 hours * Range: 50% of stationed outposts’ sonar range * Promotes to: War Hero Smuggler * Local effect: 300% speed when traveling to your outposts * Promotes to: Tycoon Other Specialists Diplomat * Ranged effect: Your specialists which have been captured are released to your closest owned outpost * Range: Outposts’ sonar range Foreman * Local Effect: +6 additional drillers per production cycle * Promotes to: Engineer Helmsman * Local effect: 200% speed Hypnotist * Local effect: Take control of all captured specialists * Promotes to: King Intelligence Officer * Global effect: +25% to your outposts' sonar range * Global effect: Display all outposts’ types (Factory, Generator, Mine) outside your sonar range Navigator * Local effect: May change course of sub at will (no limit) * Promotes to: Admiral Princess * Local effect: +50% sonar range * Global effect:. The closest Princess becomes a new Queen if you lose control of your current Queen Tinkerer * Local effect: +300% of outpost’s max shield charge added to your total electrical output * Local effect: -3 shield charge per hour * Promotes to: Minister of Energy Promoted Specialists Admiral * Global effect: +50% speed to subs not carrying a specialist * Local effect: 200% speed * Promoted from: Navigator Engineer * Global Effect: Repair 25% of your lost drillers after any victorious combat * Local Effect: +25% repair of your lost drillers after any victorious combat. * Promoted from: Foreman General * Global effect: -10 enemy drillers when one or more specialists are in combat * Local effect: 150% speed * Promoted from: Lieutenant King * Global effect: For every 3 drillers owned after specialist phase, destroy 1 enemy driller in combat (does not stack) * Global effect: -20 to max shield charge * Local effect: +20 to max shield charge (-20 effect does not apply) * Promoted from: Hypnotist Minister Of Energy * Global effect: +300 electrical output * Global effect: -1 driller per production cycle * Promoted from: Tinkerer Security Chief * Global effect: +10 to max shield charge of your outposts * Local effect: +10 to max shield charge at stationed outpost * Promoted from: Inspector Tycoon * Global effect: +50% driller production rate * Local effect: +3 drillers per production cycle * Promoted from: Smuggler War Hero * Local effect: -20 enemy drillers in combat * Combat priority: 7 * Promoted from: Sentry